Blushing and Biscuits
by Pand0rica
Summary: A fangirl is transported into the 'Whoniverse' and goes travelling with The Doctor. She meets Amy, Rory and maybe a few others. Eventual 11/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first (published) fanfiction. This chapter is really short but they will get longer I promise! So yeah, constructive criticism and all that jazz. xo**

**Chapter One**

It was the evening… a brisk, snowing evening, in fact. A lone girl walked quickly along the winding pavement, watching her breath curl in front of her, and wiping the snowflakes from her eyelashes. The sky was a murky black but the snow lying on the earth was bathed in an orange glow from the street lamps. It was only around 7pm, but the harsh winter weather darkened the sky rather quickly.

She strode up to her door, grabbing the handle to balance herself as she slipped on some black ice. Hoping dearly that no one was around to see it, she pushed herself inside. It must be confessed that the house was very small, although very cosy with its main colour scheme of beiges and browns. She didn't live alone. The house was shared by another girl, Jane, who at the moment was staying with her mother after her father had passed. The funeral was this Thursday; two days away. No one likes funerals, but she was particularly adverse to them - she couldn't handle the the dark clothes, the tears and the inevitable rain that would occur in England.

Popping the kettle on and turning the heating up as she went, the girl moved to the staircase where the coat hanger stood. It felt strange with no one here. She didn't like to admit it, but despite the cosy and welcoming atmosphere of the home, when by yourself it was… creepy. Lonely.

Pushing those thoughts aside she peeled off her soaking jacket, hat and gloves, and bright green wellie boots. The kettle was ready. Nice one.

A moment and a few sips of tea later, she was writing "Grace Ardens" atop a piece of paper, scrawling rapidly and messily in French. Grace was a student at the local university; studying history, art and obviously, French. Her dark curls fell in front of her eyes as she leaned over the paper, so she quickly blew them out of her face and continued... but they would always sneak back. She was too busy writing her essay and meddling with her frustrating hair to notice the white glow behind her.

* * *

**A/N: This is just a short and very slow starting chapter to get to know Grace a bit. I also wanted to wait a while before finding out her name instead of saying "GRACE ARDENS WALKED ALONG THE PATH". Anyway! We don't find out much about her character but we know some stuff, eg.**

**1) She doesn't live with her parents**

**2) She is attending university**

**3) She speaks French**

**4) She's a fan of tea**

**5) She has green wellies!**

**I'm going to make it clear as well she is not a _complete fangirl_. She is a fan of the show (and perhaps reads a cheeky wee fanfiction here and there) but it's not crazy. Grace's ringtone isn't the TARDIS materialising, her room isn't TARDIS blue and her house isn't strewn with artifacts such as Dalek toys or posters of the cast. Okay, we good? Good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Ugh!" Grace cried. A long sigh left her lips as she threw the multiple papers down on the bed. "_Enough_. I've done enough for now."

_And I'm talking to myself_, she thought wearily as her eyelids drooped. The girl rubbed her eyes and let her hands fall heavily - but she accidently slapped her foot and jumped away from herself, afraid to do more damage. Clearly all the coursework was making her go mad.

A flash of white caught Grace's eye when she stretched her arm out to reach a packet of biscuits lying lazily on her bedside table. So close, but so far. As she noticed it, she whipped around and backed away from her wall, eyes wide and breathing ragged. Grace recognised the shape immediately. It was the crack on Amy's wall.

"Amy's crack," she whispered, then she frowned. _That came out horribly wrong_.

Many thoughts raced around in her head, such as:

_How can this be happening?_

_Is this a prank?_

_There needs to be some sort of logical explanation for this_. And finally,

_I'm still holding the biscuits_.

The light slowly became brighter, glowing a stark white, until it just became an incoherent glare with no shape. Grace couldn't move - couldn't run, blink, breathe. She remained standing there, unmoving, like stagnant water. Grace was completely still.

And then she wasn't.

She was thrown or pulled forwards - Grace couldn't tell - towards the chalky light, hurtling through the air, hit off a wall and conclusively rolled away from said wall. When she stopped, she lay sprawled out with one long-sleeved arm floating in cool water. Grace limply turned her head around to observe her surroundings and stood up shakily. _What in the world_? She was annoyed at the wet sleeve clinging to her. It was uncomfortable and freezing. Through her bleary eyes she saw a swimming pool almost the size of the whole room. Grace's head felt dizzy and heavier than it should be. She had to slouch to make sure she wouldn't throw up.

"Where - ?"

Her question was cut off by a huge jolt and she went flying face first into the pool with a shriek.

* * *

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That!"

"Doctor, what are you talking about?"

"Didn't you hear it? It was quiet, probably a bit far away... and squeaky." The Doctor concluded. He looked the other man in the eye expectantly. The blonde man look blankly back.

"...Right. Squeaky."

The doctor spun in a circle look up at the higher level in the TARDIS. He ran his fingers through her thick hair and adjusted his bowtie.

"Yes. Like a mouse. Rory! Let's go investigate!" He shouted. The Doctor ran up the various steps and through the corridors, while Rory followed behind slower with his hands in his jean pockets.

* * *

Grace stumbled out of the door, dripping wet and still spluttering. Her hands clung desperately to the door frame, to the walls, anything she could hold onto to keep her upright. Her abundant curls were separated yet again from her eyes, and she wondered if a habit was developing. Then, she collapsed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so.. this is the new chapter! I hope you enjoyed it :) I'd also like to thank **

**1) notwritten**

**2) 11DrLuv (with a dot between Dr and Luv, it's not letting me write it?)**

**for being my first ever reviewers! And they were very sweet and I appreciate it so much, so again, thank you. I guess that's it for now? I'm not really sure what to write her anymore..**

**Geronimo!**

**xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The two men stood side by side in the middle of the corridor, speculating.

"Rory, it's a - it's a..._ girl_." The Doctor muttered the last word in complete confusion. Rory nodded.

"Not a mouse then."

"But how did she end up in my TARDIS?"

Rory glanced at the Doctor with a questioning look etched on his face.

"Were you_ actually_ expecting a mouse? Do you have an infestation of space pests?"

"Of course not Rory, be quiet! Trust me, it's not easy - the level of protection surrounding the TARDIS makes it completely impenetrable. The angels have tried, the Daleks, she's even locked _me_ out before!"

Rory looked at the Doctor. The Doctor's eyes were... distracted, remembering. Rory thought all you needed to open a locked door was a key, which the Doctor had, but apparently not. He guessed that if the TARDIS didn't want you to enter then you'd have a difficult job of persuading her.

"And yet; one tiny, ordinary human bursts through the walls, probably without even trying. You're amazing," The Doctor glanced at Rory, then. He supposed that The Doctor looked at him as a representation of mankind, not just that Rory was amazing. "She's all wet. Must've fell in the swimming pool. She's alive at least, if unconscious. And she's freezing."

The Doctor continued to ramble as Rory patiently listened. Apparently - the most plausible out of many ideas - she was unconscious because she'd probably flew through the time vortex, which obviously, should have killed her. He didn't understand.

"So," Rory started awkwardly, "We should probably get her out of these clothes. Because they're - you know - well, soaking."

The men shared a look. Who would do the deed?

"Not it!" Rory shouted quickly.

"Rory! You're a nurse!"

"And you're a 'doctor'!" He retorted. The Doctor looked a little frustrated and extremely uncomfortable.

"This is humany stuff!" The Doctor waved his arms about wildly to emphasise his point, "Come on Rory - Rory the Roman! You've seen worse than this,"

A mumbling Rory was heard saying, "that's the problem" under his breath. The Doctor's eyes widened at the scandalous piece of information.

"Rory!" He gasped.

Then an idea came to the Doctor. It was one of the best ideas to ever cross his vast and energetic mind. Since it arrived so promptly and as it was the easiest solution he jumped up in excitement. He held his hand up, his index finger pointing to the ceiling.

"THE FULL BODY DRYER! Now... the only problem is finding it."

* * *

With a flutter of the eyes and a soft sigh, Grace awoke. She was completely disoriented, with no clue of her surroundings, and exceptionally sore limbs. She kicked her legs off of the pristine white bed and tried to balance by throwing her arms out, as if ready for a hug. Grace could feel a pulsating pain in her right side - she clutched it, then realised her clothes were completely dry again. Her hand shot up to her hair, and she groaned. _It's a big ball of curly frizz_. Annoyance aside, Grace cautiously made her way to the door. Had she been kidnapped? Drugged? What was going on?

There was a choice. She faced a white shining wall. To her left there was a white corridor, the same texture, with orange beams lining it. On her right was much the same, except the beams were green. Both stretched on... seemingly endless. Two infinite paths. Grace felt subtle tingles of recognition at the tips of her fingers. She chose left.

Her eyes flicked around relentlessly for any sign of danger while her feet dragged her steadily forward. Instinct was her guide while she scanned over the walls, the stark floors, even the bright beams above her for anything that could be used as a means of defence. After finding nothing, she decided she'd just have to use her fists.

_I can do this_, she told herself,_ people are just walking, talking punch bags - be the boxer, Grace, be the boxer._

A noise behind her cut the pep-talk short. Quick as the strike of a snake, Grace done a 180, holding her hands out in what she hoped was a threatening pose. In truth she resembled an amateur karate student or some sort of alternative dancer. However, there was nothing_ to_ threaten, there was nothing even_ there_. Grace's hair whipped around as she searched for the source of the noise; there was only empty space. Reluctantly, she continued along the chosen route.

A large arc was spotted a few feet away. Despite the fact that this may lead to her impending doom, Grace increased her pace. She peeked around the corner stealthily and her breath caught in her throat.

Directly through the opening, transparent steps led down to a huge control room. In the middle, levers and buttons and blue and green and spinning things. Then, rising from the middle of this organised mess, a huge glass tube. Turquoise lights shone underneath the glass floor, and the whole room was a muted orange. It reminded her of home; the street lamps in the snow.

Grace silently moved closer to the controls and lightly ran her thin fingers over the flashing buttons.

"Hello TARDIS," she greeted gently. A low hum from the TARDIS surprised her - although she knew about Idris and that the TARDIS was, for lack of a better word (or perhaps the best choice of word), alive - Grace had thought she would not receive a response. A shocked laugh filled the room because she knew what was happening.

Suddenly voices were floating towards her and she desperately tried to find somewhere to hide. She settled for the lower level - under the floor.

"Go on, Rory, just have one."

"I said I'm not hungry. Doctor, do you trust her? Don't you think it's all a bit... I don't know, shady?" The worry in Rory's voice was evident. However the Doctor totally disregarded this worry.

"Well she looks harmless - didn't break anything did she? Except maybe a rib..." The Doctor's face screwed up at that.

"Doctor -"

"And she brought a nice gift with her, very thoughtful - I love biscuits!"

"Doctor!" Rory shouted. He was genuinely confused and didn't know if he should or could trust a random girl who, literally, crashed into their lives.

As quietly as possible, Grace shifted her weight. The men were standing right over her head.

Of course as she shifted her weight a wire snagged on her foot and a spark shot out, and then obviously since she was trying to go unnoticed she let out a shrill scream. Yes. It _would_ happen to her.

The Doctor and Rory gradually tilted their heads to the glass floor.

"Oh! Hello again," The Doctor smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Do I have to keep writing A/N? Who knows. Okay so that chapter was somewhat larger I think. Or perhaps not, maybe I'm deluding myself. I'd like to apologise for any typos or spelling mistakes - I'm really very tired at the moment and I've just noticed about 4 and fixed them. However if there are more could you let me know? Thanks! **

**I think this is where the chapter updates will start to slow as I need to flesh them out a bit more and really get the storyline in place. I know vaguely what I want to happen - I have an adventure all sorted out and everything. And it's not going to be one from the show, it'll be original aliens and an original planet and therefore ORIGINAL DIALOGUE! I don't like them stealing the characters lines but I might do it at some point for a laugh.**

**Oh. I'm going off topic. So yeah reviews and tell me what you think and maybe some suggestions if you want! :D I'm really grateful for every message or review I get because I honestly thought I wouldn't get any and my story would be a complete failure. So thank you to:**

**11DrLuv (I don't know why it doesn't let me write your name correctly but whatever I love you anyway)**

**notwritten**

**A GUEST ACCOUNT! AN ANONYMOUS ONE! You're just as appreciated.**

**BananaLollypop**

**You're all brilliant!**

**Allons-y xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Grace was too stunned for words. She gazed at the men, doe eyed and speechless - not only completely in awe but completely embarrassed. The bow-tie clad man jumped down the stairs, crouching before her with an outstretched arm. She looked from his hand to his eyes, to Rory and back to his hand again. Then, hesitantly, she took it.

If Grace had thought (hoped) he would charmingly lift her to her feet and tenderly embrace her the she would've been highly incorrect. Instead the Doctor roughly boosted her up and out, yanking her up the stairs to where the other man stood.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Rory," he indicated, jerking his thumb to where Rory stood. Grace awkwardly cleared her throat and nodded as Rory gave a small wave.

"I - I um, know who you are,"

Had her mouth always been so _dry_?

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"Well, yes you do, I just told you... And this is the part that you say your name back," The Doctor spoke very deliberately as if she wouldn't understand and waited patiently until she said her name.

"Grace Ardens - Grace Paige Ardens actually but no one really... calls me, um...?"

Grace had trailed off when the Doctor came intimately close, his hands cupping either side of her face and staring into her eyes. She could feel the heat crawling up her neck to her cheeks, staining them a bright ruby red, and no doubt so did the doctor. Rory shuffled his feet in the background and directed his eyes elsewhere - he hadn't a clue of what was going on.

"Great name, Grace" the Doctor decided happily and abruptly moved away. The girl shot a baffled expression at Rory; he shrugged his shoulders and admitted,

"I don't know either."

The Doctor gave Grace a once over and announced smugly,

"I might paint my walls the colour of your cheeks."

She groaned inwardly. Here she was having a fantastic dream about the Doctor, and he was making fun of her. Grace had read about lucid dreaming and she was hoping that perhaps she might be a bit more confident, but even in the dream world she was as gawky as ever.

"Now! The question that's on everybody's mind: How did you get inside my TARDIS?"

The green glow of his sonic screwdriver caught her eye and she realised that he was scanning her. It was brighter than she thought it would be, and louder._ Television_, she thought.

"I hope you don't point that thing at Rory," Grace said with a sarcastic tone, hoping he would understand the insinuation behind it. She enjoyed the slightly flustered look on his face, then added, "I'm human" as the Doctor eyed the screwdriver.

"That you are." The Doctor agreed. "And you're also avoiding the question."

Grace shut her mouth and shifted her eyes. She wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe because the Doctor didn't just accept that she was there? Maybe because he was questioning her? Then Grace decided it was best not to avoid his eyes, but it turned into a staring competition.

The Roman spoke up after letting the awkward pause drag out, however, Grace and the Doctor were still staring each other down.

"This is great and all but how are you even here?" He asked.

This time she decided to actually try. Grace racked her brain and couldn't remember - but it's difficult to remember what happened before you fell asleep; Grace had seen Inception (which practically made her an expert).

"I'm asleep," she stated simply.

The men looked unconvinced.

"Uh, no, you're not" said Rory, peeking over at the Doctor to make sure he was right. Grace let out a soft laugh.

"It is common knowledge that the subjects of your dream will deny the fact that you're dreaming." She recited, having read this exact line on the internet.

"What? We're not - we're not subjects, this_ isn't_ a dream," Rory tried to make her understand but his efforts only seemed to encourage her beliefs more. He threw his hands up in frustration as she scoffed.

"Right so let me get this straight. I've ended up on the TARDIS with two very attractive men," Grace noticed that they both looked rather smug at that, "And you're saying it's not a dream."  
There was a pause before the Doctor let out an amused, "Yes."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Then where's Amy?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry I took ages to update! And it's really rubbish ugh insert unconventional sad face here**

**I am really really reeeeaally sorry about how bad it is. I've had writers block for a bit (I didn't want to update because I didn't know what to write _after_ this scene between them) AND School work. I have an English dissertation going on at the moment, and I take French (lots of learning and writing) and Drama (also lots of learning and writing). But I didn't want to leave it too long because I'm so grateful for everyone following this story or favouriting or reviewing! So thank you.**

**And sorry, again.**

**AND ALSO OH MY GOD MOFFAT HAS A SEVERE PROBLEM WITH THROWING MY FAVOURITE CHARACTERS OFF OF BUILDINGS. NOT COOL, MOFFAT. NOT COOL.**


	5. Chapter 5

**FUCKING UGH. oops sorry for swearing. But guys. I'm sorry I've neglected this story so long, but I had this chapter all typed out, re-read, edited and ready and it was fucking awesome okay but I lost it all. I'm so sorry. I went in a bad mood with the laptop and I couldn't be bothered writing because of it. It's mainly filler, but it won't be as good as it could have been. I didn't even check for errors. I suck. Anyway, I'm back now. ONWARDS!**

**Chapter 5**

_"Then where's Amy?"_

A darkness flashes in both men's eyes. Rory took a defensive step forward, whereas the Doctor just looked angry. Rory was right not to trust her. He knew that this 'Grace' was a threat. He took in a ragged deep breath as he remembered all his training, not that it would take much to take her down. But it was reassuring to know that he was ready; he could hurt her.

He could kill.

"How do you know about Amy?" Rory asked aggressively.

Then he shuddered and lowered his eyes from the girl's face. Rory had been increasingly violent lately, and he knew it but couldn't prevent it. All rational thought flows from his head. _Especially_, he thought, _when it comes down to protecting Amy_.

Grace didn't exactly blame him, she just was not expecting either response from the men confronting her now. She didn't answer. Instead, her eyes drifted as a wave of memories rolled in and smacked into her mind. The thought of Amy seemed to trigger this. An essay, a bright light, pain, a pool.

"The crack," she choked out. Now it was the Doctor's turn to step forward. The rage he had shown before was diluted - replaced with worry, maybe even fear, but definitely curiosity. His hands reached out and gripped Grace's sides, holding her steady. He spoke very seriously.

"Grace, listen to me." Her head rolled by its own accord and with it came a dizzying feeling. Graced swayed on her feet, eyes still drifting about as if watching the events she had gone through unfold once more. The Doctor snapped his fingers in her face - her eyes focused after a moment and green gazed into blue. "You said the crack? What is the crack? What do you remember about it?"

As if he didn't already know.

She stared back at the Doctor with wide, frightened eyes. There was a pounding in her head, and it lolled to the side once more. A mess of dark curls obscured his eyes from the males, steadily gathering tears.

"I'm dead, oh my God I'm dead - I mean... I don't exist, I never have? I'm-I-I'm gone but now I'm here, it pulled me through but I - I don't know!"

All sounds in the TARDIS seemed to grow quieter until Grace couldn't hear anything. There was no comforting hum from the TARDIS; she couldn't even hear Rory and The Doctor taking in quick, shallow breaths. The Doctor looked a little surprised at the 'I don't exist' comment, though mainly sympathetic.

"I'm so sorry Grace, I really am." He murmured. A frown covered his face. He hit his palms against his jacket, harder than was necessary, and grinned as he pulled out his sonic again. The green light didn't hurt her eyes as much this time. She felt numb. With a flick of his wrist, the sonic's claws released and the Doctor studied the results once more.

"We were right before, you're human-"

_Well bloody done, Doctor_. Grace gave him a strange look as if to say 'we've been through this'. The Doctor noticed and waved his hand as if to wipe the expression right off her face.

"I know, but – right. Everyone has a parallel self – multiple parallel selves – but this is different. You're not from a parallel universe."

Yet again, silence descended. Grace was sure that she had to be from a parallel universe, because, to state the obvious, this wasn't a tv show anymore. She kept her thoughts private, barely looking at either man.

"What do you mean?" Rory voiced the question she had been too scared to ask. Bowtie sighed like it was the most obvious answer in the world. Grace felt bitter.

"None of this is based on choice; therefore it isn't a parallel world to her. You are _inter-dimensional _– you took the jump and you made it! It's very rare, mind you. Doesn't usually happen, it's a bit wobbly. Taken out of one part of time and space and thrown into another. If people survive, however, they usually end up with missing limbs or aging a few years." The Doctor's voice increased in volume and went up a few octaves out of sheer excitement. Rory didn't say a word. Neither did Grace.

His eyes swiftly raked over her. "You look relatively normal."

This was far too confusing, she decided. I don't remember jumping anywhere? I remember being violently tugged into a fictional crack in the universe, not jumping. That implies I was willing. And – hang on – _relatively _normal? She brushed her hair out of her eyes self-consciously and smoothed her shirt.

The Doctor appeared irritated that neither Grace nor Rory understood, and a noise Grace would never be able to imitate came out of his mouth.

"Don't you see? You're the only Grace-Paige Ardens on this Earth! On any Earth! There are no copies here. If we were back in your dimension, then travelled to a parallel world, there would probably be a parallel self. But this is a whole new slate – you've been wiped out of existence Grace, you're the only _you_ left."

_Why is he smiling?_

Now he was the one that didn't understand, surely? She'd been erased from time on her own Earth and she'd never been born here. I don't belong anywhere, then. At the back of her mind Grace remembered that this seemed to have started off fun; now she felt empty, cold. The Doctor didn't miss her face falling.

A bright, full smile graced his lips but no one could mistake the sorrow hidden in his eyes. He knew this wasn't a 'good' thing. He was trying to make her feel better. Great.

Grace was overwhelmed with the intense feeling of loneliness – but the genuine concern deep within his eyes made some of it melt away. She wasn't completely alone.

* * *

**A/N: Okay at the start there was a bit of Dark!Rory but it's not going to come into this storyline. I think it was just a part of my bad mood. Woopsies. I decided to keep it though, because I figured that if Rory had went through being a Roman and being trained to defend and fight and kill, then waiting and fending off anyone who threatened the Pandorica (my name OH MY GOD) he would still have fairly violent thoughts. Despite being Rory, he can't be just a simple calm character on the side. Plus Rory's a bamf. Yeah. So that was boring filler as I have extreme writers block. I've been watching a lot of who vids and making a background story for the new planet/species/OC that comes into the story to try and inspire myself. I hope you like her guys, she's an alien, SURPRISE! Phew. Quite a long AN eh? Canada eh? I'll stop now.**

**- xo**


End file.
